doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 100 WADs of All Time
The Top 100 WADs of All Time article suite was created by Andrew Stine (Linguica) and Mike Watson (Cyb) for Doomworld's celebration of Doom's 10th birthday. It listed the top 10 WADs (in the opinion of Linguica and Cyb) released each year from 1994 to 2003. The list 1994 # Crossing Acheron - John Anderson (Dr. Sleep) ( ) # Aliens TC - Justin Fisher ( ) # Doomsday of UAC - Leo Martin Lim ( ) # Galaxia - Pavel Hodek ( ) # Serenity - Bjorn Hermans and Holger Nathrath ( ) # Eternity - Bjorn Hermans and Holger Nathrath ( ) # Trinity College - Steve McCrea, Simon Wall, & Elias Papavassilopoulos ( ) # Return to Phobos - Michael Kelsey ( ) # Slaughter Until Death - The Innocent Crew ( ) # The Evil Unleashed - The Innocent Crew ( ) 1995 # Fava Beans - Sean Birkel ( ) # Infinity - Bjorn Hermans and Holger Nathrath ( ) # Boothill and Fistful of Doom - Various ( ) # H2H-Xmas - Various ( ) # Gather2 - Daniel Norman (Stormin) ( ) # Artifact - Paul Schmitz ( ) # Nostromo's Run - Rich Johnston (Nostromo) ( ) # Obituary - The Innocent Crew ( ) # Enigma - Jim Flynn ( ) # Dwango5 - Various 1996 # Memento Mori - Many ( ) # Memento Mori 2 - Various ( ) # Dystopia 3 - Anthony Czerwonka (Adelusion) and Iikka Keränen ( ) # All Hell is Breaking Loose - Joel Huenink ( ) # AOD-DOOM - Various ( ) # Icarus: Alien Vanguard - TeamTNT ( ) # Polygon Base - Rick Lipsey ( ) # 99 Ways to Die - Warren Marshall ( ) # Trooper's Playground - Matthias Worch ( ) # Hidden Mountain Factory - Grzegorz Werner ( ) 1997 # Requiem - Various ( ) # Eternal Doom - TeamTNT ( ) # GothicDM - Many ( ) # STRAIN - The Alpha Dog Alliance ( ) # Mordeth - Gaston Lahaut (Mordeth) ( ) # Talosian Incident - The Black Star Coven ( ) # Dawn of the Dead - Jan Van der Veken ( ) # Hell Revealed - Yonatan Donner and Haggay Niv ( ) # Hell's Eventide - Marty Ihlen, Travers Dunne (Hobbes) and Rick Clark ( ) # Chord_ng - Malcolm Sailor ( ) 1998 # GothicDM2 - Many ( ) # Cyberdreams - Prèsage (Gonzalo Pèrez de la Ossa and Albert Valls) ( ) # Phobos - Roger Ritenour ( ) # Earth - Roger Ritenour ( ) # Venom - Ola Björling (citrus) ( ) # Tantrum 2 - Ola Björling (citrus) ( ) # Dickie 10 - Richard Wiles ( ) # Run Buddy - Michael Krause ( ) # Odessa 14 - Bob Evans ( ) # Crestfallen - Martin Friberg (cocoon) ( ) 1999 # Batman Doom - ACE Team ( ) # The Darkening - Various ( ) # KZDoom1 - Kurt Kesler - ZDoom-compatible ( ) # Crusades - Richard Wiles ( ) # ChordG - Malcolm Sailor ( ) # Jägermörder - Derek MacDonald (Afterglow) - Boom-compatible ( ) # Twilight Warrior - Black Shadow Software - Limit removing ( ) # Demonfear - Adam Windsor ( ) # Tei Tenga - Sam Ketner - ZDoom-compatible ( ) # Herian 2 - Ian Wilson - ZDoom-compatible ( ) 2000 # The Darkening Episode 2 - Various ( ) # 10 Sectors - Various - Boom-compatible ( ) # Chord3 - Malcolm Sailor - Limit removing ( ) # Classic Episode - Jan Van der Veken, Anthony Soto (Swedish Fish), Nick Baker (NiGHTMARE) and Travers Dunne (Hobbes) ( ) # Hell Factory - Tomi Rajala - ZDoom-compatible ( ) # Painful Evil - Tomi Rajala - Limit removing ( ) # ZanZan - Edmundo Bordeu - ZDoomGL 0.66 ( ) # KZDoom6 - Kurt Kesler - ZDoom-compatible ( ) # Atomic Tomb - Brad Spencer (Vorpal) - Boom-compatible ( ) # Containment Area - J.C. Bengtson (SailorScout) - Boom-compatible ( ) 2001 # Sin City - Ed Cripps - ZDoom-compatible ( ) # SlayeR - Richard Wiles ( ) # Null Space - Russell Pearson ( ) # Doom Resurrection - Tommie Quick (Fatal) - ZDoom-compatible ( ) # The Darkest Hour - ReX Claussen - ZDoom-compatible ( ) # Equinox - B.P.R.D - Limit removing ( ) # Vrack 2b - Fredrik Johansson - Boom-compatible ( ) # Phobia - Kristian Käll (kristus) - Legacy-compatible ( ) # KZDoom7 - Kurt Kesler - ZDoom-compatible ( ) # TVR! - Thomas van der Velden (t.v.) ( ) 2002 # Alien Vendetta - Various ( ) # 2002: A Doom Odyssey - Various - Limit removing ( ) # Caverns of Darkness - The Chaos Crew - Custom engine ( ) # Dark 7 and Mission Pack - Bryant Robinson (gunrock) - ZDoom-compatible ( - ) # Nimrod - Unholy Software - Legacy-compatible ( ) # CH Retro Episode - Christian Hansen (c-cooper) ( ) # Ruma - Espi - Limit removing ( ) # 007: License to Spell Doom - Stephen Clark (The Ultimate Doomer) - ZDoom-compatible ( ) # Rip It, Tear It, Smash It - Christian Hansen (c-cooper) ( ) # Congestion Control - Karthik Abhiram ( ) 2003 # Phobos: Anomaly Reborn - Christopher Lutz - Boom-compatible ( ) # Void - Mike "Cyb" Watson - ZDoom-compatible ( ) # Scythe - Erik Alm ( ) # Brotherhood of Ruin - Kristian Aro ( ) # Doom 64: Absolution - Various - Custom # MassMouth 2 - Mike Watson (Cyb) - ZDoom-compatible ( ) # Doom Raider - Russell Pearson - ZDoom-compatible ( ) # Helpyourselfish - Christian Hansen (c-cooper) - Limit removing ( ) # RTC-3057 Demo - Many - ZDoom-compatible ( ) # Space Station Omega - Ethan Watson (GooberMan) - ZDoom-compatible ( ) See also * Cacowards * Top 10 Infamous WADs External Links *Top 100 WADs of All Time Category:Historical Category:Doomworld Category:Lists Category:PWADs Category:Top 100 WADs of All Time